


Merely Protecting Your Honour [podfic]

by FandomStar



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Also say hi to my hilariously bad texan accent!, Established Relationship, Fluff, I also don't pronounce 'j' very well because of that, I have a lisp if that bothers you, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, jealous/protective Octavius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Octavius is waiting to meet with Jedediah when he overhears some comments that he can't just do nothing about.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 8





	Merely Protecting Your Honour [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you KottaKitty for this masterpiece! I love it if that wasn't clear!  
> Just want to reiterate that I have a lisp which affects my pronunciation of 'j'.

* * *

[Merely Protecting Your Honour - Written by KottaKitty - Read by FandomStar](https://soundcloud.com/user-331120977/merely-protecting-your-honour-by-kottakitty-podfic)

* * *


End file.
